


Curiosity

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: More Mandalorian fan art without the Mandalorian in it. ^^; But there is the Baby! Another one from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Our favorite Green Bean, Zev'sonya, and Mose from chapter 16 of LadyIrina's unspeakably good story, "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)." The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Thanks to the discord folks for keeping me on my toes. ;)
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).

Small:

Large:


End file.
